magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Xbox Magazine Issue 1
This magazine was dated March 2002 and priced at £5.99. A free disc was attached with playable demos. First Look Geoff Crammond's Grand Prix 4 - Gavin Ogden - 2 pages (10-11) Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex - Gavin Ogden - 2 pages (12-13) Blood Omen 2 - Gavin Ogden - 2 pages (14-15) Incoming Xbox has 'Best launch in history': The games do the talking as the promise of Xbox finally becomes a reality. - 1½ pages (18-19) Appetite for construction: Factory in Hungary rolls out 10 Xbox consoles per minute - (20) Net play by Xmas?: Microsoft hint at online gaming before 2003 - (20) Eastern promise: Xbox storms Japan with blockbuster launch line-up - (22) Camping ist verboten: Return to Castle Wolfenstein imminent - (22) Rally round for number 3: Xbox-loving dev man speaks EXCLUSIVELY about Colin McRae Rally 3 - (22) Top Secret: The Mole: Like a big fat pig in the woods, he digs up truffles of hush-hush news. - (23) In my opinion: Veteran journo Simon Munk likes Xbox, but wants more - (23) Hat trick of titles: Footy wars kick off in earnest. Poor man... - (24) Hardware: Playing with kit until our hands really hurt - (25) State of Play *America - Frank O'Connor - (20) *Japan - Koji Aizawa - (22) Mini-Previews *GunValkyrie - (24) *Wreckless: The Yakuza Missions, Vexx - (26) *Commandos 2, Deadly Skies - (28) *Mike Tyson Heavyweight Boxing, Crash, Taz Wanted - (30) Launch Game Round-Up - 2 pages (32,34) *Blood Wake, Championship Manager: Season 01/02, Dark Summit, F1 2002, Jet Set Radio Future, NBA Live 2002 - (32) *NHL 2002, Genma Onimusha, Shrek, Test Drive Off Road: Wide Open, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3, Transworld Surf - (34) Features Editorial: Big, isn't it? - James Ashton - 1 page (5) Contents - 3 pages (6-7,9) Inside Xbox - Jon Attaway and Alan Maddrell - 8 pages (38-45) :Because it's worth knowing just how disc + Xbox = best games on Earth. Interview: Championship Manager chief Paul Collyer - 3 pages (46-48) :Never was a game more aptly named - "The Champ" is now coming to Xbox. (Championship Manager: Season 01/02) Turok: Evolution - Gavin Ogden - 6 pages (50-55) :Baring our claws EXCLUSIVELY with the creative force behind the Jurassic fantastic dinosaur romp. Letters / From the Forum - 3 pages (56-57,59) Reviews Halo: Combat Evolved :Quite simply, a masterpiece, and without question, one of the best games ever made. Welcome to Xbox... Rallisport Challenge :An excellent, searingly fast rally game. Handling niggle can't spoil the ride, which is heartily recommended. Buckle up... Project Gotham Racing :An epic racing game blending accuracy with entertainment. Daunting at first, but rewards with masses of enjoyment. Dead or Alive 3 :Accessible, slick and as satisfying as any beat-'em-up. Tekken is cooler, Virtua Fighter deeper; this is better all-round. Mad Dash Racing :A pretty, accessible game spoilt by an arbitrary difficulty curve. Just enough Mad, too much Dash and not enough Racing. Amped :Beast boarding game for ages, if not ever. Addictive, impressive and deep - extreme sports make a perfect Xbox landing. Fuzion Frenzy :More party pooper than party popper. Halo is a reason to invest in four controllers; Fuzion Frenzy isn't. Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee :A well-developed game that's fun to play and great to look at, spoiled by the occasional twinge of repetition. Playmore On the disc - 2 pages (122-123) Free Gift Official Xbox Magazine Issue 1 Free Gift.jpg|DVD Adverts X-Gamer Issue 2 - 1 page (58) Edge Issue 108 - 1 page (120) Other Credits Reviews Editor :Ed Lomas News Editor :Gavin Ogden Staff Writers :Jon Attaway, Steven Bailey Art Editor :Adam Hayes Art Assistant :Phil Madge Production Editor :Paul Wilson Contributors :Steve Hill, Alan Maddrell Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox Reviews